Conventionally, portable communication devices that communicate with electronic appliances have been used. For example, remote control devices (remote controllers) have been used to remotely operate various types of electronic appliances (controlled appliances).
Power required for using the remote control devices has been supplied by dry cells that are housed in the remote control devices.
However, users must replace the dry cells on a regular basis. In addition, discarding the replaced dry cells without separation leads serious environmental problems because dry cells include hazardous substances.
Therefore, it is proposed to provide rechargeable cells in the remote control devices in order to eliminate time and labor of replacing the dry cells and to prevent in advance the environmental problems to be created (see Patent Document 1, for example). The above-mentioned rechargeable cells supply power to each component in the remote control devices.
The foregoing remote control device is provided with a connector, which comes into contact with charging electrodes to cause the rechargeable cell to be charged. Note that the charging electrodes are provided at a side of a television receiver (a television main body), and disposed in a holder that holds the remote control device.    [Patent Document 1] JP 06-169492 A